Can't Let GO
by blissfully ignorant
Summary: YAY!! The Violaf magick that began with wwmmlc is now a TRILOGY!! did Violet really think she could get away from Olaf that easily??
1. uno

~a/n: Ugh. I'm still thinking of the Pat. *tragic sigh* but alas, he is taken. I've decided that to cheer myself up I'll write the third and final story in my Violaf series, thus making it my first true trilogy!! SCORE!! I hope you all enjoy this one half as much as you seemed to enjoy the last two, but a different song influenced me, so I make no promises. (PS--the whole thing about kissing tears out of her eyes is an SKU reference, just for you, Laera!)  
  
C a n ' t L e t G o  
  
C h a p t e r O n e  
  
Violet couldn't say she was happy with her life at the moment, but it was accurate to say she was peaceful. She was safe, no one was trying to kill her, and the only person who thought about her for any unusual amount of time was that creepy little neighbor kid. She wished she could have stayed with Klaus or Sunny, or at least been placed near them, but it was safest if they were split.  
  
Klaus' letters painted a similar picture of placid life, and the pictures Sunny drew with her crayons felt like peaceful scribbles, as oppose to frantic ones. This was what she had wanted for so long--Klaus and Sunny were safe, and life had settled down. For three years she had lived with the Socrats, a young couple who were one day planning to have children of their own, and life with them was a simple, mildly pleasant event.  
  
As she threw her book bag on her bed and ripped open the monthly letter from Klaus, Count Olaf was the second farthest thing from her mind. He was never fully gone, you see--Violet's hyper-vigilance remained one of the few reminders of the hectic life on the run of her early teen years. And she still saw him sometimes too. A fleeting figure hurrying across the street, a cruel laugh in the distance, a familiar stranger who smiled at her for too long. The few friends close enough to know about her past told her she was just being paranoid, but inside she knew that he would never give up on her, that he would pursue her as long as he could.  
  
The thought made her shudder. Some nights she would wake up spontaneously, remembering his lingering, eerie stare and his uncanny knack for finding her with her guard down.  
  
On those nights she would turn on the lights and stay awake, afraid to close her eyes for more than a second. But daylight brings comfort, and as she read Klaus' letter (he was complaining about having to get braces) she smiled.  
  
"Look at you," a voice said from behind, and she turned suddenly. He was outside her window, lying on the slope of the roof over the porch, and watching her with a little smile. "You're all grown up now. I can hardly believe it."  
  
She blinked at him, astonished.  
  
"I mean, I've been watching you grow, but there's something about a long, hard look that has so much more impact than fleeting glances and distant stares. My god, you got gorgeous."  
  
She didn't move or blink. Now was the time to enact all those plans she had ready in case he showed up. But suddenly she couldn't remember a single one. She tried to move but felt stuck, like a massive weight was on her. All she could do was blink.  
  
He climbed in the window and sat on her bed, still smiling. It wasn't his mocking, joking smile--he actually looked reasonably sincere. Somehow, that was even more alarming. He glanced around the room a bit before looking back at her. His smile widened a bit, and seemed a bit more crooked. "I missed you, you know. I didn't want to come visit you--I liked seeing you so happy and carefree, but mostly because you seem to have mildly competent guardians this time--I don't know if I have a disguise that could fool them."  
  
She blinked at him again.  
  
"You feeling okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"I-" she stammered. She stood up and pointed to the window. "Please leave," she said, attempting to regain some manner of composure.  
  
"Oh," he said, rising and standing before her, "of course I'll leave. I didn't mean to disturb you." One long, skinny hand gently pulled her chin up to face him  
  
"GO!" she cried, feeling hot tears track slowly down her cheek.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the tears out of her eyes. Vaguely she heard the door slam downstairs and the clunk of pans as her new mother started dinner.  
  
"I should go," he said, winking. "But I think we both know I'll be back." He climbed back out the window and leapt off the low roof. Violet sat heavily on her bed and cried. 


	2. dos

~a/n: alright, you asked for it, folks. More wrath of Violaf horrors approach. Just remember, when these stories keep you up wide eyed and sweaty, wondering how some poor loser could devote her life to writing this sort of crap, remember you brought it upon yourself. **note: I'm actually attempting to give the story more direction. Maybe this will help me sleep at night.**  
  
C h a p t e r T w o  
  
Violet's eyes were wide and livid as she leaned against the wall of her room and slid to the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to control her rage-this hate in her was overwhelming. Why couldn't she control herself?  
  
When he came that evening she was mad, violent, willing to hurt him. Perhaps she could have even killed him. Memories of the night were fuzzy in her spinning mind, looking for conscious connection and finding none.  
  
She shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall, feeling the hot sting of tears streaking down her face. She had no idea what she was going to do.  
  
A thought struck her, lightly at first but then taking on more conviction. She couldn't think of anything to do about it now, but she did know who might.  
  
Stationary paper, pen, envelope-so. She scribbled hastily and stuffed it in to go out with the morning mail. 


	3. tres

~a/n: wow. You all have taken to this horrible, horrible piece of fan fiction like duckies to water. And just for that, I send more for you!! :) I heart you.  
  
C h a p t e r T h r e e  
  
Dear Violet,  
  
He's back? Curses, how does he keep finding you after Madam Lulu died? I don't know anything you can do about this situation at the moment, but I'm still researching. Have you told your new guardians yet? Perhaps there's something they can do.  
  
Legally, he can't come near any of us. One of my new guardians is a police officer, and he says that there's an order of restraint filed against him and Esme for each of us, but that doesn't seem to be stopping him. (oh, and to answer your question, no I haven't seen Esme so you needn't worry.)  
  
All I can think of right now is telling your new guardians that you've seen him, and that he's been trying to get into your room. (Has he succeeded in that yet? Let me know.) There's a pretty good library near my new home, so I'll write you when I find something more that can help you.  
  
With love,  
  
Klaus  
  
***  
  
This new letter from Klaus wasn't as helpful as Violet had hoped. Tell them- sure, that'd be a pleasant thing to bring up over dinner. He had promised to keep researching, but now she was beginning to doubt the answer could be found in the library, even to one so literally skilled as her brother.  
  
Not like any of the other advice she had been any better. James, her only new friend who knew EVERYTHING in Violet's history, had suggested something very bizarre.  
  
"All I can think of is a boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Violet had asked bluntly, caught off guard by the idea.  
  
"Yeah, like one of those big football player guys. You're pretty enough to attract one. Anyway, devote yourself to him. Then one day, sobbingly confess that this creepy older guy is has been stalking you. Random football player boyfriend then beats the crap out of alarming obsessive old fellow."  
  
But then again, Violet thought, that was how James' mind worked.  
  
She laid back on the bed and sighed, refolding Klaus' note and sticking it back in the envelope. Not for the first time, she wished she could be someone else. 


	4. cuatro

~a/n: good morning all!! The boredom...it overtakes me..owies. Well here we are, chapter 4, all warm and toasty and FRESHNESS SEALED FOR YOUR PROTECTION!!  
  
C h a p t e r F o u r  
  
As Violet sat on the floor of James' bedroom, all she could think was, what now?  
  
"How could my plan not work?" James was saying, shaking his head. "You're a pretty girl, so an idiot football player would at least see you as a nice trophy girl."  
  
"That wasn't the problem," Violet insisted. The true problem was that James had come up with a half-baked scheme to help her, that they both knew that could never work, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "The problem was that Jojo wanted more than just a trophy girl."  
  
James stared at her for a moment, and then laughed. "You picked JOJO? Out of the entire football team, you chose JOJO?!"  
  
Violet shrugged. "He was the biggest, strongest looking one there," she said defensively.  
  
"But don't you know anything about his reputation?"  
  
"Well now I do; god, he practically smothered me in that movie theater and now he won't leave me alone."  
  
James laughed again. "Maybe we'll have to enlist this Olaf fellow to protect you from Jojo. I can't believe you picked Jojo."  
  
"It wasn't exactly the best of plans," Violet added. "We need something a little less likely to make him jealous. You don't know how dangerous he is when he's jealous."  
  
"Alas, jealously is the green eyed monster," James said, nodding agreeably. "but I have no idea what else to do. Didn't you say you had a really smart brother? He might know what to do."  
  
Violet waved his suggestion away. "Already tried him-he's still researching, but I'm not hopeful." She laid back against the floor and stared at the cracks on James' ceiling.  
  
"We could always kill him," James said sarcastically. "the only way I can see out of this is death, either yours or his. Pick one."  
  
"I have to say, I agree. There doesn't seem to be a permanent solution to any of it. It's all so...confusing."  
  
James moved next to her on the floor and poked her stomach. "Don't give up yet, Violet. I know I may be an asshole, and a sarcastic bastard at that, but I'm not willing to give up on this, and I'm not letting you give up either."  
  
She smiled tiredly at him. "Thanks."  
  
He looked away, embarrassed, and tried not to think about how pretty she was. "So it's settled, then? We kill him."  
  
"I don't think it'll be that easy. He's too slippery-I bet he could wiggle his way out of a straight jacket."  
  
James clicked his tongue. "Straight jacket, not a bad idea."  
  
They both laughed, and in the silence that followed they wracked their brains toward a seemingly hopeless cause. 


	5. cinco

~a/n: a quick explanation-I named the football player Jojo at Mrs. Crane's request. Please don't hurt me..  
  
C h a p t e r F i v e  
  
"What?"  
  
James hastily repeated his experience to Violet over the phone. His tone worried her. "I think I just met your strange admirer."  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, her common sense insisting to the back of her mind that it she was no more worried for James then she would be if it were any of her other friends.  
  
"I'm all in one piece, but the bastard pulled a knife!" his shaking voice replied. "He said he'd seen me around you and that I better leave you alone."  
  
"This is too dangerous," Violet said, her heart sinking horribly. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this James, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, Violet. What the hell kind of gentlemen would I be if I left the poor lady all alone to defenseless against this lunatic?? You're not get rid of me that easily, Violet Bauldilare."  
  
She smiled faintly, relief coursing through her. "Thank you."  
  
"I think I'm having an idea, Violet, but I need to think some more. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
she smiled. "Sure." 


	6. seis

~a/n: this particular story has been giving me hell lately. But finally, as I rolled over sleeplessly in my bed last night, it occurred to me what to do next. ::salutes:: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those lovely reviewers who've stood by this crap I'm writing, who've been patient with short chapters, slow updates, and the occasional nightmarishly repetitive chapters. Special thanks to Madam Luna, without whom this story wouldn't have began and most certainly wouldn't have gone past chapter one of "Walk with me"; and to Mrs. Niles Crane for he faithful reviews. I love you all.  
  
C h a p t e r S i x  
  
Violet glared at James. "I hope you realize that this plan is most certainly doomed to fail."  
  
"I know, but it was the best I could do. And it's better than the football player plan at least."  
  
Although she was very fond of James, the tension was making her irritable. "Even I have to agree with that one. So what are we doing?"  
  
"Well, you say he's been watching you every night, yes?" Violet nodded, and James continued speaking even though his face took on a slightly ashen color. "Okay then. Tonight leave your window open. I'll wait in the corner with the phone, and when he comes in give me the signal."  
  
"What was the signal?" Violet asked.  
  
"Say 'help me!'. Then I'll call the police without him knowing. They'll come and arrest him, and then he's out of your hair forever."  
  
"Or at least until he gets parole," Violet huffed, tying her hair back into a ribbon as she thought of ways to improve upon his plan. "You should wait in the hallway, James," she said slowly, thoughtfully, like she was concentrating very hard. "That way he won't be able to see you and he won't hear the phone. Need I remind you that this is a very, VERY weak plan?"  
  
James sighed. "I know, I know, but I think it's the best we can do right now. And something MUST be done, so I say full steam ahead."  
  
Violet nodded and opened the window, and then she sat on the bed. "So what do I do in the meantime?"  
  
"Read a book or something, whatever you do at night. Just act casual." James gave her a hopeful smile. "Good luck." He slunk silently out into the hallway.  
  
Violet sat down on the bed and picked up a book she had borrowed from the school shop teacher. Although it was about engineering, she was of course unable to focus on her current favorite reading topic and kept shooting nervous glances towards the ajar window.  
  
Hours passed, and as midnight approached she turned out her light and lay down on the bed, no closer to sleep then she had been to focusing on the book. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing she should at least pretend she was asleep.  
  
About an hour later she was willing to give up on the plan and tell James to go home, but when she opened her eyes she was met with the two dark, shiny eyes that interrupted her sleep at night.  
  
"HELP ME!" she cried, hoping James heard her.  
  
"No one's home to hear you, my darling Violetta." He smiled and sat beside her on the bed. "Why else do you think I'm here? The best time to come and see you would have to be when no one else was home," he concluded logically, flashing her the strange smile that always made her so uncomfortable.  
  
"Get out," she said fiercely, pointing to the window. She was feeding off the strength she felt, knowing that James was outside.  
  
He huffed and pulled something out of his pocket that glistened in the moonlight. "I didn't want to have to scare you like this, but--"  
  
As he spoke, red and blue lights flashed against the window on the other wall. James had heard her after all!  
  
"Damn," Olaf said mildly. "alright, come on." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she cried, pounding on his skinny back with her fists. "PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" he asked in a slightly amused tone. "I can't just leave an eye witness behind, you know. So you're coming with me." He climbed out the window and made his way slowly down the sloping roof of the back porch.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she screamed, kicking and fighting with all her might.  
  
"I'd hate to have to hurt you," he said, allowing the moonlight to glint off the knife again. She kept struggling as he leapt off the roof and walked off into the night, and as she fought her arm struck the blade. Blood stained it, glinting in the faint light like a deadly ruby.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?" he tossed her into the backseat of his car, which was parked in the empty lot behind her home.  
  
She cried out once more as the black car sped off into the night. 


	7. siete

~a/n: ah, I've finally gotten back into the swing of things. This si the first time I've written more than one chapter on this story in one day since..since the end of ttpfar, actually. Sad, isn't it? It was a long time in coming, but now that it's here I feel it's worth it.  
  
C h a p t e r S e v e n  
  
Violet struggled against the ropes holding her to the chair, but her arms were tied firmly across the stomach like a straightjacket and her ankles bound to the chair legs.  
  
"Good morning, Violetta," Olaf said, sitting across from her at the table and fixing her with a small smile and toying once more with the knife that had cut the jagged slash in her arm. The blood had been cleaned off of it and it glinted like silver in the light cast by the bare bulb suspended from the ceiling. It was a horrible smile, like he was joking at her expense, and not the longing look of a man possessed. He was in his official capacity.  
  
"One way or another, five orphans left Prufrock Prep that day, and we haven't Quagmire boy--Daniel, was it?"  
  
"Whatever. The point is, we're collecting you all again. At risk of killing the metaphor, Violetta, the dance was wonderful while it lasted, but I'm afraid the ball is over now. To be blunt, the chase is over, and I think you know who came out on top of that one.  
  
Violet glared at him. "'What are you going to do to them?" she demanded furiously.  
  
He snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know. I wouldn't tell you if I could." He smiled again. "Anyway, I'm the bad guy, remember? You and I are technically mortal enemies. Personal feelings aside, whatever I do to your siblings and little friends is bound to awful, correct? Which brings me to my real order of business here--where the hell is your brother??"  
  
Violet's eyes widened slightly, but her face was set. She wasn;t going to say a word.  
  
"Ah, I see you've decided to take the noble route? Don't worry, my dear, we'll find him. just you wait."  
  
At that instant, there was a knock on the door and he turned. "WHAT?"  
  
"We found the expendable one," a voice said, and Violet recognized it as belonging to one of the powder-faced woman. "We tied him up on the second floor. Be careful--he has braces now, and when he bites it hurts like hell."  
  
"He bites too?"  
  
The powder-faced woman shrugged. "When he has no other weapons."  
  
"I'll be up in a minute." He turned back to Violet. "See? We've already got him. and it's only a matter of time before Isadora shows up. You may as well just cooperate--you have a better chance of surviving this."  
  
As he left Violet shuddered, because she knew he would never kill her. She knew he would never let her go, and that was the worst thought that could come to her mind. 


End file.
